Harry Potter RENT style
by curlz08
Summary: just like the title says, its harry potter rent style. follows rent pretty much but with a few twists! r
1. An Unexpected Cofession

Harry Potter Rent Style!

Ch 1. An Unexpected Confession

"Harry, we need to talk."

"Oh… Okay Ginny," Harry replied hesitantly.

It was Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were in the Prefects compartment, and Harry and Ginny had a compartment to themselves. They had been dating since the end of last year and everything had been going perfectly since then, at least they thought so.

"Well umm… uh" Ginny stuttered. Harry was so nervous because he thought that everything was fine, _what could she have to tell me?_

"Oh well I don't know how to say this…" she continued. Then something inside Harry snapped:

"WHAT THE FUCK GINNY! JUST TELL ME!"

Ginny glared at him "… I'M A LESBIAN! ALRIGHT ARE YOU HAPPY I'M GAY!" and with that Ginny stormed out of the compartment.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I can't believe this. I can't believe this. What am I going to do?_

…

In the Prefect's compartment, Ron and Hermione had just adjourned the meeting and were on their way down the hall, they heard a voice coming from a nearby compartment. Immediately they recognize the voice belonging to their friend Harry. As Ron got closer he started to hear Harry moaning 'oh my god' from inside the compartment. Ron's eyes started to get huge and his ears immediately turn bright red.

Slowly Ron turned to face Hermione, she could tell that he was about to snap. Then suddenly Ron bolted towards the door, but Hermione quickly grabbed his arm and turned him to face her again.

"Ron, calm down. We don't want to get the wrong idea," said Hermione soothingly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's my sister in there," and with that Ron burst into the compartment room. "What the fuck do you think you are doing to my sister? YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

Harry looked up with tears streaming down his face. "What the fuck are you on about?"

_What is going on here, why is Harry crying? Never in all the years that I have known him has he ever cried, EVER! Bloody hell what happened here? _After seeing his best mate crying Ron's anger was slowly but surely slipping away. "Bloody hell Harry what the fuck is going on?"

"Why don't you go ask your sister? She just broke up with me"

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry," said Hermione moving around Ron to give Harry a hug. "I'm sorry I really want to stay but I have to do the prefects rounds. I promise I will come back after." Then Hermione turned to Ron "You stay here I will do the rounds myself. I think he needs you," Hermione added the last part more quietly so only Ron could hear it. Hermione then left to do her rounds and left Ron to figure out what happened between Harry and Ginny.

"Harry what happened? Did she give you a reason for breaking up with you?" said Ron sitting down across from him.

_Should I tell him, or should I just let Ginny do it? I think I will have Ginny do it, it might be better for us all. _"I don't know, you will have to ask her."

"No girl would break up with **The Harry Potter** unless they were lesbian," said Ron jokingly. Ron looked up expecting to see Harry's smiling face but instead he saw a shocked expression on his face.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" said Harry wide eyed.

"How did I know what?" said Ron looking confused and slightly annoyed.

"Know that she was a lesbian…"

"WHAT?" yelled Ron jumping to his feet. "SHE'S A WHAT?"

"A lesbian…"

"That's it I'm going to look for her" and with that Ron left Harry in the compartment to wallow in his misery.

…

Hermione rounded the corner. She was not in fact patrolling the corridors as she had told Harry and Ron, but she was looking for Ginny. Hermione wanted to make sure everything was all right. _I didn't think Ginny would break up with Harry this soon, I thought she was planning on waiting till winter break or even summer break for that matter. _Just then Hermione glanced into a compartment and there she found Ginny talking with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Just as she opened the door the three occupants looked up. _Well, Ginny looks okay, not so troubled with what just happened to her and Harry._

"Hello Hermione," said Neville and Luna together.

"Hello Neville and Luna. Ginny I have been looking for you. I need to talk to you. Sorry, but would you two mind if I spoke to Ginny in private?" ask Hermione looking at Neville and Luna.

"Yea sure," said Neville for the both of them as they walked out of the compartment and down the hall.

"Ginny are you all right?" asked Hermione concerned about her friend.

"Yea, I'm fine. I am a little glad it's all off my shoulders now that Harry knows," said Ginny attempting a smile.

"Ginny I thought you said you were going to wait to tell Harry?"

"I was but there were some factors weighting on my decision on when to tell him. I thought today, now, was a good enough time as any. I really glad it's off my chest and I don't have to hide anymore. Do Harry and Ron know that I told you? Did you tell them? I'm sorry if they got mad."

"Ginny what are you talking about? What factors were weighting on you decision on when to tell Harry? Oh and I didn't tell them I knew, so I don't even know if Ron knows unless Harry told him. God I hope he isn't mad if Harry did tell him, but I don't think Harry would. Well, anyways tell me about these factors."

"Well, this summer at the Burrow a friend of mine from quidditch came to visit me for a few weeks. One thing led to an other, and…" Ginny's voice trailed off before she could finish her statement. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her seat. She couldn't wait to hear what her friend was telling her.

"And?"

"Well, we sort of fell for each other. That's why I had to break things off with Harry; I couldn't do that to him. Harry deserves better than that."

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"Come out with it. You know who I am talking about. Who is the girl you are with? I want to her name."

"Umm. Sorry Hermione I don't think I want to tell anyone just yet. Nothing is official, she wanted to wait for me to be single you know. She doesn't even know I broke up with Harry. Speaking of which, I hope he isn't too upset. I don't think things were going that great anyways between us-"

"Ginny I am sure Harry is fine, now tell me-"

"Well I sort of yelled at him and then stormed about without even turning to see how he was. Now I feel awful. I have to go see how Harry is." Ginny added the last part while she got up to leave to go check on Harry. Although they were broken up didn't mean Ginny didn't still care about him. _I hope the poor bloke isn't too crushed. _Just as Ginny got her hand on the door Hermione pulled her back and sat her in front of her.

"You aren't going anywhere till you tell me who this mystery girl is." Hermione added as she crossed her arms across her chest and sat back.

"Fine, all right I will tell you. The _mystery girl_ is-" just as Ginny was about to say the name the door to the compartment they were talking in burst opened.

4


	2. Caught in the Act

Caught in the Act

Ginny turned around to see her brother Ron standing in the door with his ears almost the same color as his red hair and breathing heavily.

"GINERVA WEASLEY! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU BROKE UP WITH HARRY? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BREAKING PEOPLE'S HEARTS FOR NO GOOD REASONS?" screamed Ron.

"Ron you really need to calm down," Hermione said.

"AND YOU!" Ron yelled as he turned to face Hermione. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE PATROLING THE HALLS!"

"I… well.." Hermione stammered.

"RON, YOU GIT!" Ginny yelled with her hands on her hips. "Get a _grip_." She smacked him hard across the face and pushed him out into the hall. Ron went to barge back into the compartment when the door was slammed in his face but Ginny had locked it to keep him out. Ron let out a sigh and walked back into the compartment Harry was in where he stayed for the rest of the trip till they got to Hogwarts.

…

Ron and Harry walked into the great hall and saw Hermione saving them seats in their usual spot. Harry noticed that Ginny was sitting with the other sixth year girls. Ron sat next to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he muttered an apology for his behavior on the train. Hermione smiled and told him that it was okay. She then looked to Harry and asked how he was taking the break-up. He said not to worry about it that he would be fine. The Great Hall quieted down as Dumbledore walked up to the podium to give his start of term speech.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. As I know you all very hungry I will keep this short. Like always the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, and Mr. Filch has posted a list of all products that are banned, which has grown considerably long…" Harry and Ron laughed because they knew exactly what he was talking about. Fred and George had just opened a new branch of their joke shop in Hogsmeade. This could mean many new problems for the Hogwart's caretaker and his feline friend.

"Also," Dumbledore continued his blue eyes twinkling," I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin who will be taking position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again this year. On that note you may notice another familiar face at this table. Miss Angelina Johnson will be taking a position as Professor McGongall's teaching Assistant." There was a loud applause from the Gryffindor table as Lupin and Angelina stood up. "Now without further ado let the feast begin!" With that the food appeared on the table and Ron began to eat like it was his last meal.

During the feast the seventh years were talking about their summers. Ron had told them that Fred, George, Ginny and himself had gotten together with the old Gryffindor Quidditch team, well all except Harry. Harry, under Dumbledore's strict orders, had to stay with his 'family' whom he loathed for the entire summer. Only for a few days around his birthday did Harry get to see his friends when they came and visited him, needless to say his Aunt and Uncle were not happy about it but were persuaded by magic to let them stay. As for Hermione she had spent about a little less than a month in Italy with her parents and spent the rest of her break at the Burrow with the Weasleys.

After they finished dessert they started to walk towards Gryffindor tower. As they were on the third floor Hermione stopped walking and turned to Ron.

"I… uh.. forgot my sweater back in the Great Hall. Ron will you come with me to get it?"

"Uhh… sure I guess so," Ron replied.

"Harry we will just meet you back in the common room," Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's hand and sped off in the opposite direction.

Harry walked back up to the common room and sat down in front of the fire. He thought about the day and everything that had happened. Surprisingly Harry didn't feel that bad about Ginny breaking things off between them. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that things wouldn't last, he didn't know why but he knew it.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and saw Seamus Finnegan looking at him funny.

"Yeah?" Harry replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of wizard's chess?"

"Sure," Harry said smiling.

Seamus and Harry were playing chess for a while when all of a sudden Seamus heard Harry say:

"WAIT! Hermione didn't have a sweater!" and with that Harry rushed out of the common room leaving behind a very confused Seamus.

…

Hermione rushed up the stairs dragging a very confused Ron behind her. Hermione quickly thought of someplace to go, the Room of Requirement quickly came to mind. Ron and Hermione walked up to the tapestry and she walked back and forth three times, thinking of why she needed the room. A door appeared and Hermione pushed Ron inside quickly.

As soon as Ron was by the tapestry he knew what this was all about. Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her towards him into an innocent kiss but it soon became a passionate one. Hermione parted her lips giving Ron entrance for his tongue. Ron gently bit Hermione's bottom lip and their tongues collided. The kiss deepened and Ron pulled Hermione away from the wall and towards a table, Ron started running his hands up Hermione's shirt and pulled it off in one swift motion.

Hermione started unbuttoning Ron's pants and he kicked them off to the side and took his shirt off in the process. Ron picked Hermione up and set her on the table Hermione brought her head to Ron's neck and gently caressed it causing him to shiver. His hands were going through her hair and down her neck to her upper back. His hands fumbled with her bra for a second before finally getting it off and throwing it to the ground to be added to the pile already there.

Hermione ran her hands down the sides of his back and moved her lips to his neck. Ron lifted her head up by her chin and kissed her neck leaving a small red spot in its wake. Hermione closed her eyes and Ron brought her lips back to his. Suddenly as their lips come in contact with each other their heads hit and Hermione backed away grimacing at the pain in her head. Ron accidentally bumped her again and she fell right off the table onto the floor in front of Ron on her knees. Then out of nowhere the door is flung open and someone entered the room gaping at the couple.

…

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING?" said Harry who was sorry he even went looking for his best friends; because what he found was something he never wanted to see _ever _again.

Ron turned around, his ears burning red. Once he saw who was standing in the doorway he was a little relieved that it was Harry and not someone else. As Hermione in front of him scrambled to get her shirt back on Ron felt as if he was rooted to the spot he was standing in.

"Harry it's not what it looks like, I swear- why are you laughing?" asked Hermione who at first was embarrassed Harry had caught them half naked and looking like she was doing something she wasn't. She had confusion written all over her face.

Ron who now that Hermione had broken the silence was busy finding his pants that he flung aside now looked up. Along with Hermione Ron didn't understand why Harry was laughing. Ron looked towards Hermione who looked back at him her face was becoming a slightly redder color. Ron finally found his pants and hastily put them back on.

"If you guys wanted to do the nasty in a deserted room you could have warned me not to come looking for you two. I have just been scarred for life, again," Harry laughed at his little joke and the look on his two friends faces. "I am going to leave you two alone to fix Ron's _little_ problem" Harry added gesturing to the bulge in Ron's pants.

Hearing Harry say that Ron's blush became ten times darker and Hermione let out a little chuckle at Harry's innuendo. Ron gave her a 'it's not that funny look'. After seeing Ron's reaction Harry turned around and left Ron and Hermione and walked back to the Gryffindor common room laughing the whole way there.

…

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and to receive their schedules for the year. Ron and Harry were hoping for some free time during their schedule so they wouldn't be overloaded with all the homework they were sure to be getting this year. Hermione was simply elated that they were starting classes again; she couldn't wait to start her homework that hadn't even been assigned yet. After they had finished eating they finally got their schedules. Ron and Harry noticed, thank god, that they had a free period every day after transfiguration.

Harry and Ron's schedule:

Transfiguration

10-11 Free

Charms

Lunch

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Potions

History of Magic

Hermione had almost the same schedule:

Transfiguration

Ancient Runes

Charms

Lunch

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Potions

History of Magic

Arithmancy

Hermione, anxious to start her day, got up to head to the library but not before asking if Ron and Harry wanted to join her. Upon saying that Ron and Harry looked at each other and laughed, they told her they would just meet up with her later on in Transfiguration. Hermione didn't want to press it and she also really wanted to go so she when they said no she practically ran to the library.

"Wow she is already here for not even twenty four hours and she is already heading to the library. We haven't even gotten any homework. Sometimes I think she is completely mental," Ron said watching Hermione run to the library.

Harry not really wanting to reply on that subject just yet just laugh and changed the subject. "Do you know when you're going to hold tryouts for quidditch?"

"Umm no idea. When would you want them? How about sometime next week? Yea I think that would be good," said Ron.

"Alright whatever you say, it's your decision."

After Ron and Harry finished their breakfast and said goodbye to the people still eating breakfast they went back to the common room to wait to go to transfiguration. Most of the day went pretty fast for the two of them that is until History of Magic which everyone, but Hermione of course, knows is the most boring class and no one really paid any attention to the teacher who monotonous voice could go on forever. Ron and Harry were just lucky that if they didn't pay attention they could always use Hermione's notes. Right then they were actually doing some homework from the other classes they had had that day. After History of Magic was over Harry and Ron went back to Gryffindor tower but Hermione still had one more class.

Harry was thanking god they didn't have too much homework so when he finished, even before Hermione came back from her last class he challenged Ron to a game of wizard's chess. Having no homework to do was the end of a somewhat good first day of classes at Hogwarts for Harry. He was glad that it wasn't as stressful as he thought it would have been.

A/N

First I want to say thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! Lol. I hope you like chapter two and if it seems a little different from chapter one in the style of the writing that's because there are actually three people writing this story and not just one. I can't take all the credit two of my friends is writing this with me and they wrote most of this chapter. Well I hope you like it! Please send me a review I love to hear what you think! Luv ya


End file.
